


Encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo

by frozenyogurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: Cuando Sugawara lo llama para pedirle un favor, Tobio no puede negarse, aunque crea que será un completo desastre.Sin importar cuánto tiempo pase, Tobio nunca sabrá cómo negarse a las peticiones de su senpai.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/gifts).



> Para la shipper kagesuga más entusiasta del mundo y la mejor compañera de aventuras. No tenía la más mínima idea cómo iba a salir esto, empezó como una idea simple y creo que pude mantenerlo bajo control antes que se volviera 100k de historia. 
> 
> La única advertencia es que el tag de spoilers es REAL. Va completamente al día con el manga y usa de contexto muchas cosas de allí, así que si no quieres spoilearte/arruinarte cosas del arco del manga, mejor leer/esperar antes de leer esto. Si estás al día y eres shipper, te recibo con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Kageyama-san! ¿Te tomas una foto conmigo también?

—¿Verdad que eres compañero de Ushijima-san? ¡Yo los vi en una revista!

—¿De verdad fuiste a clases con Sugawara-sensei?

—¡Kageyama-san!

Tobio no es bueno con los niños. Si tiene que ser justo, lo de tratar con personas, así en general, nunca ha sido su fuerte. Pero cuando las personas miden menos de un metro, las cosas se complican todavía más. Tobio siente un nudo en la garganta cuando observa al grupo de niños cerrarse en círculo a su alrededor. Instintivamente, se lleva una mano hacia el cuello de la camisa, en un inútil intento de respirar mejor. No deja de pensar que ya debería estar acostumbrado, pues éste es uno de los efectos secundarios de su trabajo. Jugar voleibol y que lo transmitan por la tele, viene de la mano con que te conviertas en un rostro conocido. Tobio todavía se sonroja al recordar aquel comercial de cereal que estuvo atormentándolo por semanas después de grabarlo. Todavía cambia de canal cuando se topa con él por error.

—Niños, si no toman asiento tendré que pedirle a Kageyama que se retire… —incluso con aquel tono suave, la amenaza es suficiente para que el tumulto de niños se aplaque. Sugawara irrumpe en el salón con una sonrisa, idéntica a la imagen que vive en las memorias de Tobio. A Sugawara le brillan los ojos y a Tobio le parece que se despidieron ayer, a las puertas del gimnasio, prometiéndose volver a verse al día siguiente para entrenar a primera hora.

Es gracias a él que está allí. Cuando Tobio recibió la llamada de Sugawara, unos cuantos días atrás, un golpe de melancolía le estrujó el pecho. Con un par de frases rápidas y cargadas de urgencia, Sugawara le explicó que en la escuela donde trabajaba estaban organizando charlas sobre diversas profesiones. Al parecer, llevar a un deportista parecía una idea maravillosa y Tobio, como si tuviera quince años otra vez, no pudo negarse a las peticiones de su senpai.

Tobio no tiene la más mínima idea cómo Sugawara consigue que los niños se sienten en el suelo, formando un círculo perfecto. Acepta de buena gana el balón de voleibol que le ofrece Sugawara y, para cuando es su turno de sentarse en el suelo, los niños empiezan a cuchichear otra vez a su alrededor. Lo único que cambia es que, en esta ocasión, basta con que Sugawara carraspee un par de veces para que el grupo vuelva a contenerse.

Bastó que desapareciera unos minutos, mientras buscaba aquel balón para Tobio, para que los niños perdieran el control. Pero ahora, Sugawara impone orden sentado tras aquel escritorio que está lleno de retazos de papel, tijeras y varios lápices de colores. Las paredes del salón están pintadas de blanco, pero están decoradas con varios trabajos escolares que le dan un ambiente realmente acogedor. O quizás eso le parece ahora, porque los niños ya no son un tumulto abrumador de voces, una tras otra. Ahora la presencia de Sugawara los mantiene mansos, como un mar en calma.

—Sólo el que tenga la mano alzada puede hacer preguntas… —Sugawara da una palmada y eso es suficiente para que Tobio tenga frente a sí a más de una docena de manos agitándose en el aire.

Como él parece indeciso, Sugawara toma la iniciativa e invita a una niña a levantarse. La niña tiene el pelo atado en una trenza que termina en un enorme moño azul. Cuando la niña le sonríe, Tobio siente un cosquilleo de nerviosismo en el estómago. Ese tipo de alegría espontánea siempre consigue intimidarlo, sin importar de quién se trate.

—Kageyama-san, ¿es verdad que Sugawara-sensei fue tu compañero en la escuela? —la niña se balancea sobre las puntas de los pies, moviéndose como una bailarina en medio de la tarima de un teatro. Tobio no está seguro si sus movimientos se deben al nerviosismo o porque la curiosidad no el cabe en el cuerpo. Pero el lenguaje corporal de la niña le dice que está esperando ansiosa una respuesta, al igual que el resto de la clase. Empieza a preguntarse qué tanto les habrá contado Sugawara de su época escolar.

La pregunta remueve tanto el ambiente, que Tobio ladea el rostro, cruzando miradas con Sugawara. Éste no parece alterado, supone que para él aquel murmullo de los niños es un sonido completamente cotidiano. Cuando piensa en ello, recuerda la sorpresa que le sobrevino la primera vez que escuchó que Sugawara ahora era maestro en una escuela primaria de Miyagi. Debió darse cuenta entonces que fue una reacción equivocada, pues Sugawara siempre fue bueno manejando grupos de personas. Sin importar que fueran una banda de adolescentes irreverentes o una horda de niños descontrolados.

—Sugawara-san no sólo fue mi compañero, era mi senpai… —Tobio cree que tiene el control de la situación cuando escucha exclamaciones a su alrededor. Pero la fantasía sólo dura un instante, pues lo que sucede es que ahora algunos niños rompen el círculo, agitándose en dirección a Sugawara.

—¡Sugawara-sensei, eso no nos lo dijiste! —uno de los niños se pone en pie, lo hace tan rápido que tropieza y no termina en el suelo porque dos de sus compañeros lo ayudan a mantener el equilibrio. Tobio parpadea y entreabre los labios, ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa por aquella reacción tan espontánea. Tiene que morderse la lengua para no reír y quedar como un maleducado ante toda la clase de Sugawara.

—¿Es verdad eso, Sugawara-sensei? —la niña que está de pie retoma la pregunta. Sigue de pie, pero ya no lo está mirando a él sino a Sugawara, quien luce milagrosamente tranquilo. Tobio sigue sin comprender cómo es que se maneja con tanta facilidad en medio de un grupo de niños hambrientos de su atención.

Sugawara se reacomoda en su asiento y sonríe, llevándose una mano para cubrirse la barbilla y parte de los labios. Para Tobio, que lleva tanto tiempo sin verlo, es un sonido familiar que le transporta a mejores épocas, en donde la mayor de sus preocupaciones era entrenar voleibol y conseguir un promedio de notas decente para que su estadía en el club no se viera comprometida. Ahora, Tobio sigue entrenando la mayor parte del día, con la diferencia que las horas que quedan tiene que ocuparlas en burocracia, pago de cuentas u otras actividades de la vida adulta que le absorben demasiada energía.

—Kageyama fue un buen kouhai… —sentencia Sugawara, cruzando las piernas desde su sitio. Pronuncia la sonrisa un gesto cálido, réplica a sus años de estudiante, el mismo que conseguía aplacar las ansiedades de Tobio. Sus monstruos interiores siempre tuvieron predilección por las palabras de Sugawara, quien parecía tener las palabras correctas para mantenerlos a raya. La única razón por la que fue un buen kouhai, fue porque tuvo al mejor senpai. Cuando piensa en ello carraspea, reacomodándose en el suelo y desviando la mirada hacia los niños otra vez.

—Sugawara-sensei es muy bueno, ¡seguro que era tu senpai favorito! —exclama la niña, con un tono tan convencido que a Tobio le roba el aliento, así como la posibilidad de responder con un mínimo de coherencia aquella frase.

—¡Kageyama-san! ¿Qué es lo que uno tiene que hacer para ser jugador de voleibol? —la suerte le sonríe a Tobio cuando un niño se pone de pie, saltándose su turno y sin alzar la mano, desviando la conversación otra vez hacia el deporte. La niña se gira hacia su compañero con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente molesta por haber sido interrumpida de aquella manera. Tobio no es un experto, pero contiene la respiración cuando se da cuenta, por el duelo de miradas que intercambian los niños, lo que sucederá a continuación. La niña se cruza de brazos y vuelve a ponerse de puntitas, lo que consigue hacerla parecer un poco más alta que su compañero, quien da un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué me interrumpes? ¡Sugawara-sensei! ¡Dígale que se siente!

—¡Pero quiero saber! ¿Qué tiene de malo? Sugawara-sensei dijo que podíamos hacerle cualquier pregunta a Kageyama-san y yo quiero…

—¡Ni siquiera alzaste la mano!

—Hum… pero puedo responder… —Tobio hace un inútil intento por mermar la tensión de la situación, pero ninguno de los niños parece prestarle atención. Tampoco lo hace el resto, que cuchichea entre ellos sobre lo que sucede frente a sus ojos. Tobio se muerde el labio inferior e inspira hondo, preguntándose si se verá mal separarlos físicamente antes que la situación escale en tensión. Está a punto de hacerlo, convencido que es lo correcto, pero el sonido de una palmada lo detiene. Es un golpe seco en medio del salón, que provoca que todos giren hacia Sugawara, quien ahora está de pie, apoyado en su escritorio.

Tobio siente la garganta seca cuando lo observa, pues tiene ese gesto severo que conseguía aplacar incluso a Tanaka y Nishinoya. Los niños que están sentados en el suelo guardan silencio y los dos que están de pie encorvan los hombros, con un gesto compungido que a Tobio le da algo de pena. Cuando Sugawara se acerca, coloca una mano sobre el hombro de cada uno.

—Fujimoto, creo que puedes sentarte en lo que esperas tu turno. Akiyama, ¿por qué no te sientas también? Kageyama responderá sus preguntas, pero tenemos que mantenernos en orden… —Sugawara suaviza el gesto y eso es suficiente para que el ambiente en el salón cambie otra vez. Ambos niños le hacen caso, y hacen una rápida reverencia a manera de disculpa, para después buscar su sitio en el círculo otra vez.

Tobio apenas puede respirar tranquilo porque, en cuestión de instantes, Sugawara se acerca hacia él y toma asiento a su lado en el suelo. Aunque se supone que él es el invitado, se da cuenta perfectamente que no es el centro de atención en este momento.

—Lo siento, Kageyama. Mis alumnos son… muy entusiastas —cuando Sugawara habla, no lo está mirando a él sino al grupo de niños que los rodea. Tobio aprieta los labios y se encoge de hombros, incapaz de decirle a Sugawara que, considerando sus antecedentes con niños, esta visita está saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba—. ¿Continuamos?

Como si estuviera reviviendo el pasado, Tobio asiente con la cabeza, aceptando en silencio las condiciones de su senpai.

**

Sobrevive a la charla escolar.

Tobio no tiene la más mínima idea cómo sale ileso de aquella aventura, pero consigue responder la mayoría de las preguntas de los niños, hablar sobre generalidades del voleibol y todavía le queda tiempo para hacerse fotos. Él sigue considerándose una persona poco fotogénica, pero está seguro que alguno de los que manejan las redes sociales del equipo conseguirá hacer funcionar alguna de esas fotografías.

—De verdad, gracias Kageyama… —cuando Tobio termina su presentación es prácticamente el final de la jornada escolar, así que acompaña a Sugawara hasta el salón de los profesores. El cubículo de Sugawara, al igual que su escritorio, también está lleno de papeles y carpetas de diferentes colores, al igual que un lapicero de metal que tiene un estampado de figuras geométricas que le llama demasiado la atención. En una de las esquinas del cubículo, hay una fotografía de Sugawara rodeado de un grupo de niños. La foto es fuera de la fachada de un pomposo edificio, así que Tobio imagina que la tomaron en un paseo escolar—. Los niños estarán hablando de eso toda la semana.

—¿Toda la semana? —Tobio alza las cejas, pues no está seguro si Sugawara habla en serio o si sólo lo está diciendo para hacerlo sentir bien. Él no siente que haya hecho nada en particular, pero la sonrisa cándida de Sugawara parece indicar lo contrario.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Sugawara se reacomoda en el asiento de su cubículo, flexionando las piernas y tomando entre las manos una pelotita de color azul, que se estruja cada vez que él aprieta los puños. Tobio se fija en el movimiento rítmico de los dedos de Sugawara, mientras éste continúa en su empeño por hacerlo sentir bien por esta visita—. ¿Cuántas veces crees que los niños tienen oportunidad de recibir un deportista profesional? 

Tobio frunce el ceño, dándose cuenta que no tiene cómo refutar aquella pregunta. Él está seguro que, cuando estaba en la escuela primaria, también organizaban jornadas especiales en que varios profesionales iban al salón de clases para hablarles de su trabajo diario. En este momento no recuerda con exactitud quiénes hicieron esa visita a su escuela, así que tal vez Sugawara tenga razón. De haber sido un deportista, Tobio sería capaz de recordarlo con mayor facilidad.

—Realmente no fue nada. —Tobio se encoge de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia, pero ni siquiera terminar la frase cuando Sugawara está negando con la cabeza.

—No digas eso. Viniste desde Oita, ¿cuántas horas son en tren? —Sugawara alza las cejas, ese gesto es suficiente para que Tobio no sepa cómo llevarle la contraria. Quiere decirle que como mucho fueron tres horas de viaje, que no es tan importante. Que la única desventaja es que sus padres insistieron en que se quedara a dormir y Tobio no encontró una excusa lo bastante buena para negarse. Pero regresar a su antigua casa, a su vieja habitación, con sus padres atosigándolo de preguntas, es algo que hubiera preferido ahorrarse.

Desde que no vive en Miyagi, cada vez que viene de visita, Tobio siente como si estuviera caminando un campo minado. Sus padres siguen teniendo sobre él un montón de expectativas que no sabe cómo podrá cumplir. Los Kageyama quieren un hijo exitoso tanto en lo profesional, como en lo personal, y Tobio sabe que falla estrepitosamente en lo segundo.

—Un par de horas. Coincidió con un descanso en los entrenamientos, así que no fue tanto problema. Mi familia también se alegró cuando les comenté… —Tobio no termina la frase porque se siente incapaz de dar una mentira más elaborada. Si lo piensa con detenimiento, en realidad no tendría por qué sentirse mal por engañar a Sugawara. Después de todo, sus padres sí que se alegraron con la noticia, aunque su visita por Miyagi fuera tan breve. El problema es que Tobio no comparte para nada su entusiasmo.

Como cada vez que omite información importante, Tobio se llena de nerviosismo. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y empieza a preguntarse si no estará siendo demasiado obvio. Cuando era un adolescente, estaba completamente convencido que Sugawara podía adivinarle el pensamiento. Había algo hipnótico y decidido en su mirada que lo hacía convencerse de su telepatía. O tal vez era porque, en ese entonces, Tobio tenía varios años menos encima y era demasiado impresionable. No olvida la cantidad de veces que Tanaka o Tsukishima se reían a su costa.

—¡Es verdad! Imagino que para tus padres será genial recibirte en casa, aunque sea por poco tiempo… —Sugawara le sonríe, no hay un solo ápice de sarcasmo en su voz y eso sólo consigue que su estómago se encoja, lleno de culpa por estar omitiendo parte de la historia—. Mi madre insiste en que la visite todo el tiempo a pesar que no vivo tan lejos, no quiero imaginarme cómo sería viviendo en otra ciudad.

Tobio se humedece los labios, mientras piensa cómo sería vivir tan cerca de casa. Mudarse de ciudad le permitió seguir jugando al voleibol. Tobio jamás podrá arrepentirse de haber tomado aquella decisión. Pero, algunas veces, cae en trampas de la nostalgia. A veces se transporta al pasado, cuando la vida era simple y las responsabilidades de la vida adulta todavía no lo alcanzaban del todo. Esos días en los que podía permitirse ser ambicioso pero ingenuo al mismo tiempo.

—Para ellos es muy poco tiempo, pero en un par de meses hay un receso más largo, así que… supongo que volveré de visita —Tobio tuerce los labios en un gesto que simula ser una sonrisa. Si Sugawara puede leer entre líneas sus palabras, decide ignorarlo. En lugar de ello, coloca la pelota que tiene entre las manos otra vez sobre la mesa y luego truena los dedos, llamando instantáneamente su atención.

—¿Y tienes que ir ya a casa de tus padres? Sólo tengo que firmar unos documentos y ya termino. Sé que tienes poco tiempo, pero me gustaría invitarte a comer. Ya sé que dices que no es nada, pero tienes que dejar que tu senpai sea buen anfitrión —Sugawara termina la propuesta con una sonrisa. Los ojos le brillan y de pronto a Tobio le parece que tiene varios años menos.

Él conoce muy bien la sensación de estar acorralado y sólo tener una respuesta afirmativa. Por eso sabe muy bien que esta ocasión es diferente. Tobio ni siquiera tiene que sopesar para saber cuál de las dos situaciones es la que más le conviene.

Cuando Sugawara se pone en pie, él ya tiene la respuesta tatuada en labios.

—Será un placer, Sugawara-san.

**

Sugawara prepara tofu para cenar. Está más picante de lo que Tobio está acostumbrado, pero devora hasta el último trozo y se ofrece a lavar los platos como compensación. Le toma unos cuantos minutos convencer a Sugawara que no está siendo un pésimo anfitrión si lo deja encargarse de los platos sucios. Tobio no es el mejor en ese duelo de miradas, pero consigue hacerse con la victoria, pues Sugawara lo deja solo en la cocina durante un instante.

El apartamento donde vive Sugawara tiene espacio suficiente para una sola persona. Durante la cena, Tobio se entera que cuando comenzó la universidad sí compartía un piso con alguien más, pero que lleva aproximadamente un año viviendo por su cuenta. Desde que dejó Miyagi, Tobio vive solo. En el equipo, no es extraño que los miembros más novatos compartan piso porque resulta más práctico. Para él nunca fue una opción, la sola idea de convivir con un completo desconocido sus intimidades, manías y rutinas le resultaba impensable. Pero está seguro que para alguien como Sugawara, no debió ser mayor inconveniente.

Cuando la vajilla está limpia otra vez, Tobio regresa a la sala, para encontrarse con que Sugawara está sentado frente al kotatsu. Desde donde está parado, Tobio distingue dos latas de cerveza y está seguro que sólo una de las dos está abierta. Cuando se acerca, comprueba su teoría y su única respuesta es enarcar las cejas mientras busca la mirada de Sugawara.

—No me vas a acusar de corromperte, ¿cierto? De acuerdo con la ley, ya puedes… —Sugawara lo dice con un tono tan despreocupado que sólo consigue que Tobio se llene de vergüenza.

Las mejillas le arden, pero hace un esfuerzo inhumano por disimularlo. Su único plan de ataque es mantenerse alejado de la mesa por unos minutos más. Tobio se acerca a una estantería de color blanco, que contiene algunas novelas, unos cuantos adornos de cerámica y varias fotografías en la parte superior. Tobio se detiene en las fotografías porque, a diferencia de la fotografía que vio en el cubículo, estas son más personales. Sonríe cuando observa la fotografía de Sugawara con su diploma de graduación, detrás de la fachada de la universidad. Tiene otra con sus padres en un onsen, pero allí luce incluso más joven que cuando Tobio lo conoció. La siguiente que llama su atención tiene rostros conocidos, pues además de Sugawara aparecen Sawamura y Azumane, encuadrados delante de la Torre de Tokio.

Pero la única fotografía que se atreve a tomar entre las manos, es la más pequeña de todo el conjunto. Tiene un marco negro y aparece todo el equipo de Karasuno. Están vestidos con el uniforme de prácticas y están afuera de un gimnasio. Está seguro que es durante un campamento de entrenamiento, pero no recuerda exactamente dónde. Él está posando en medio de Hinata y Tsukishima, este último tiene cara de pocos amigos. En cambio, Sugawara está abrazando a Sawamura y Azumane, en una postura similar a la foto que tienen en la Torre de Tokio. Todos lucen sudorosos y cansados, pero hay algo en la sonrisa de Sugawara que le provoca un burbujeo en el estómago. De nuevo, una brisa de nostalgia le invade todo el cuerpo.

—Creo que fue Yaku quien tomó esa foto, Nishinoya insistió en que quería un recuerdo —Sugawara lo está mirando y tiene una lata de cerveza, probablemente la que está aun cerrada, con la mano alzada en dirección a Tobio. Esa es una invitación a la que no puede negarse, así que Tobio deja la fotografía de nuevo en el estante y se acerca despacio.

Cuando Tobio toma la cerveza entre las manos, todavía está fría. Se siente ridículo cuando se da cuenta que se toma a conciencia unos segundos para deliberar si debe sentarse junto a Sugawara o frente a él, al otro extremo del kotatsu. Tobio abre la lata de cerveza y, después de dar el primer sorbo, toma la decisión de sentarse junto a él. Sugawara le recibe con una sonrisa, y Tobio comprueba que el gesto es calcado a la fotografía. Es como si Sugawara no hubiera envejecido ni un solo día desde que lo conoció.

—Sugawara-san... —la pregunta muere en sus labios, pues cuando él lo mira a los ojos, Tobio se queda sin fuerzas. Siente un nudo en la garganta, como si le faltara aire en los pulmones, mientras tiene que improvisar sobre la marcha qué decir a continuación. Busca valentía en otro sorbo de cerveza antes de continuar con la primera frase que le cruza por la cabeza—. ¿Todavía mantienes contacto con Sawamura-san y Azumane-san?

La pregunta suena torpe y todavía más absurda en voz alta, pero es un escape del ambiente tan tenso que se hace de pronto. Sugawara relaja los hombros y coloca su cerveza sobre el kotatsu. La lata hace un sonido hueco contra la madera, advirtiéndole a Tobio que Sugawara ya ha bebido la mayoría de su contenido.

—Asahi vive en Tokio, pero hablamos con frecuencia. Daichi todavía vive en Miyagi así que seguimos en contacto. ¿Qué hay de ti, Kageyama? —Sugawara termina con una pregunta que casi lo hace atragantarse. Tobio saborea lo mejor que puede su cerveza mientras piensa cómo demonios responder aquello sin sonar como un completo perdedor.

Se parece a las preguntas que hacen sus padres sobre su vida diaria, sólo que el tono de Sugawara es diferente. Sus padres lo hacen sonar como una derrota incluso antes que Tobio tenga una respuesta. Sugawara suena cargado de curiosidad, como si estuviera esperando escuchar buenas noticias. Tobio aprieta los labios, mientras un cosquilleo incómodo se apodera de su estómago. Reconoce esa sensación, es la misma que años atrás, cada vez que tenía que abrir la boca y dejar en evidencia sus pocas habilidades sociales. Justificarse ante sus padres es diferente a hacerlo frente a Sugawara. Con sus padres, Tobio está resignado, mientras que con Sugawara se siente avergonzado de admitir que no ha cambiado absolutamente nada todos estos años. Sigue siendo un niño que no sabe cómo encajar una vez está fuera de una cancha de voleibol.

—Socializar no es mi fuerte, Sugawara-san —admite encogiéndose de hombros e inclinándose un poco más hacia el kotatsu. Cuando coloca la cerveza sobre la mesa, la lata choca contra la de Sugawara. El sonido le parece tan fuerte que teme que ambas latas acaben en el suelo, pero aquella tragedia nunca se materializa porque Sugawara extiende un brazo rápidamente y toma la cerveza. Tobio arruga la nariz, mientras la siguiente frase se materializa en la punta de su lengua antes que su cabeza pueda procesarlo siquiera—. Cuando me llamaste, no sabía qué esperar. Me gustó… me gustó saber de ti. Hinata ya me había dicho que trabajabas en una escuela. Siempre se te dio bien…

—¿Bien? ¿Qué exactamente? —Sugawara alza las cejas, inclinándose hacia él lo suficiente para darle un codazo en el costado. Tobio contiene la respiración, mientras que la risa de Sugawara le resuena en los oídos—. ¿Lidiar con una banda de chiquillos revoltosos? 

Tobio no está seguro si es el tono en que lo dice, con voz grave e hipnótica; o si tal vez es porque Sugawara se inclina de nuevo hasta que sus hombros chocan. Tal vez es una mezcla de ambos junto con el aroma que desprende Sugawara. Está seguro que es el mismo perfume que percibió aquella mañana, cuando él lo recibió prácticamente con los brazos abiertos en la entrada de la escuela. Tobio contiene la respiración y se deja llevar por los impulsos, arrastrándose en una vorágine de sentimientos que no le permite pensar con claridad.

Lo bueno de dejarse llevar por los impulsos, es que no tiene tiempo para arrepentirse. Cuando besa a Sugawara, lo único que escucha es el sonido de su propio corazón. Tobio sigue con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en los labios de Sugawara y la calidez de sus manos, que le recorren la espalda con movimientos rítmicos que le producen vértigo. La sensación es parecida cuando sus pies se despegan del suelo de la cancha, esos segundos placenteros antes de hacer un remate perfecto.

El beso se termina y Tobio siente que se asfixia, pues no siente los labios de Sugawara electrizarle el cuerpo. Cuando abre los ojos, Sugawara está recostado en el suelo y le está sonriendo. Tobio quiere decir algo, pero las cuerdas vocales le tiemblan en cuanto abre la boca. Sugawara le toma del brazo, tirando de él con fuerza, acercando sus rostros de nuevo. No está seguro cómo mantiene el equilibrio, con ambas manos temblorosas apoyadas sobre el suelo y la nariz de Sugawara rozándole una mejilla.

—Sugawara-san… —el nombre le brota de los labios por instinto, como un gemido gutural que carece de significado propio. Por suerte, no tiene que pensar en una frase inteligente o medianamente coherente, porque Sugawara eleva el dedo índice hasta tocarle los labios. Con un rápido gesto, le pide silencio. Los labios de Sugawara sobre su boca es suficiente para que Tobio se afloje, sintiendo llamas debajo de la piel. Cuando Sugawara lo besa de nuevo, es Tobio quien tira de él, metiéndole las manos bajo el pantalón. Se estremece, una y otra vez, sintiéndose vivo y espléndido, como cada vez que termina un partido y se alza con la victoria.

Tobio no está pensando, y como no piensa, no tiene tiempo de arrepentirse. Esa es la mejor estrategia, no pensar es fácil cuando Sugawara tira de él hasta incorporarse, guiándolo a ciegas hasta el sofá. Tobio patea almohadones y arranca la camisa de Sugawara, deshaciéndose de cualquier obstáculo que pueda interponerse entre los dos. Cuando Sugawara lo abraza con fuerza, Tobio cierra los ojos y vuelve a dejarse ir.

Sigue sin pensar cuando desliza los dedos sobre la entrepierna de Sugawara, cálida y palpitante ante su tacto. No piensa, no se arrepiente y sigue adelante, sin importar que el pecho esté a punto de explotarle.

**

Cuando Tobio vuelve a pensar, las primeras luces de la mañana ya se cuelan a través de las cortinas de la habitación.

La habitación de Sugawara. De su excompañero de Karasuno. De su senpai. El peso de la realidad lo golpea con fuerza y lo único que puede hacer es hundir el rostro contra la almohada. Tobio aprieta los labios y se remueve en el colchón, mientras escucha movimientos en la habitación. Es incapaz de moverse, se queda allí hecho un ovillo entre las sábanas, mientras le invaden los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Tobio tiene tatuados los labios de Sugawara en el cuello y los hombros. Tiene marcas de los dedos de Sugawara en la espalda y el costado. Cuando piensa que también tiene rastros de Sugawara en la entrepierna, el sonrojo le invade desde la punta de la nariz hasta las orejas y se hunde un poco más en el colchón. Siente el cuerpo pesado, como si acabara de llegar de una intensa sesión de entrenamiento. Inspira hondo, mientras el arrepentimiento se apodera de él, carcomiéndolo desde dentro hacia afuera. De pronto, recuerda a sus padres, a quienes dejó esperando en casa sin darles mayores explicaciones. No tiene la más mínima idea de cómo los enfrentará antes de irse de Miyagi. De hecho, a duras penas sabe cómo hará para levantarse de la cama y mirar a Sugawara a la cara sin morir en el intento.

—¿Kageyama?

Sugawara le ahorra todas esas dificultades, pues lo llama con el mismo tono jovial de siempre. Él se sobresalta, sentándose de un tirón sobre el colchón. Cuando se fija, nota que Sugawara ya está vestido y luce impecable. Aquella imagen es suficiente para saber que, por supuesto, si no sale del colchón pronto se quedará solo, pues Sugawara tiene que trabajar. Tobio siente la garganta seca y un temblor le recorre todo el cuerpo, pero se aferra a la sonrisa espontánea de Sugawara como una tabla de salvación.

—Buenos días, Kageyama —Sugawara habla con soltura, acercándose hasta la cama y tomando asiento en borde—. No tienes que levantarte todavía, pero en un rato tengo que ir al trabajo. Te puedo dejar el desayuno listo si…

—No. No es necesario, yo… —incluso con torpeza y todo el arrepentimiento que lleva encima, Tobio consigue ponerse en pie. La idea de Sugawara preparándole el desayuno mientras él sigue lamiéndose las heridas en una cama que no es la suya, es más de lo que puede soportar.

Después de vestirse, el camino a la cocina resulta menos tortuoso de lo que imagina. El olor a pan tostado le remueve el estómago y consigue calmarlo un instante, envolviéndolo en un escenario cotidiano. Aunque el desayuno frente a él resulta apetitoso a la vista, Tobio no puede decir que tiene hambre. Cada bocado es un suplicio, pues no puede pensar en la comida sino en que Sugawara y él se besaron en el piso, el sofá y terminaron en la cama. No puede dejar de atormentarse al pensar qué estará pensando Sugawara de él en este momento. Mientras más piensa en ello, el apartamento de Sugawara parece más pequeño que antes. Cuando se fija en el kotatsu, tiene la absurda idea que la madera rechina, riéndose de él, pues allí fue exactamente donde todo comenzó la noche anterior. Es como si sus errores estuvieran volviendo por él, y Tobio se deja llevar por la angustia y la necesidad de dar explicaciones.

—Sugawara-san, yo sólo… yo no sé… yo…

—¿Vas a pedirme disculpas, Kageyama? —Sugawara se inclina hacia adelante, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y sonriéndole con los ojos brillosos. A Tobio se le corta la respiración, pues ya no está pensando que cometió una completa locura, sino en que Sugawara luce maravilloso. Con el cabello impecablemente peinado y la corbata verde anudada al cuello. Cuando se fija en su rostro con detenimiento, recuerda todas las veces que el besó aquel lunar, una y otra vez, mientras Sugawara le frotaba la entrepierna—. Porque ya no soy tu senpai, ni esto es un delito.

Sugawara habla con calma, sin perder la sonrisa, recordándole que ambos son adultos y que los dos estaban conscientes de sus acciones de anoche. Pero hay algo en su tono que lo altera, quizás es la forma tan despreocupada en que habla del pasado. Para él, no hay nada más preciado que sus años en Karasuno. A veces, cuando está especialmente nostálgico, añora aquella época que le parece de ensueño.

—Tal vez ya no eres mi senpai, pero sigues siendo muy importante para mí… —su lengua se mueve antes que él pueda arrepentirse. Sugawara se queda mirándolo un instante, sin parpadear, con expresión sorprendida. Tobio no está seguro si esa es buena o mala señal, pero el repentino silencio lo anima a continuar—. Quiero que lo sepas. No fue un juego. Yo… yo sólo…

La mano de Sugawara detiene aquel discurso que Tobio no está seguro hacia dónde se dirigía. Sugawara le acaricia con las puntas de sus dedos, haciendo círculos en la muñeca de Kageyama. Contiene la respiración mientras recuerda el mismo roce cálido de anoche, aquel que provocaba espasmos en su pecho. Tobio mueve su mano, aferrándose con fuerza a la de Sugawara, mientras se lamenta no ser una persona tan elocuente. Aquel roce de manos tiene todas las respuestas que Tobio está buscando. Allí están contenidas todas las palabras que quiere decirle a Sugawara.

—Lo siento, no quise decir que anoche fue un juego. Tú también eres muy importante para mí, Kageyama. Te había echado mucho de menos… —como siempre, Sugawara consigue con dos frases resumir todo su sentir interior. Tobio quiere preguntarle cómo demonios es que lo consigue y que además parezca tan fácil—. Espero que no desaparezcas por tanto tiempo.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Claro que no! —Tobio se altera tanto que el vaso de agua tiembla a su izquierda. Debe verse muy ridículo, porque Sugawara se ríe. La risa resuena contra la piel de Tobio, estremeciéndolo involuntariamente—. Podemos… podemos vernos de nuevo. Me gustaría que nos viéramos de nuevo.

La frase es tan clara que choca contra las paredes, produciendo un eco que se queda en el corazón de Tobio. Por un momento, teme haber sonado ridículo, pero Sugawara vuelve a acariciarle el dorso de la mano.

—A mí también me encantaría. De hecho, estaba pensando si… —Sugawara hace una pausa que le encoge el estómago. Tobio observa cómo le brillan los ojos cuando se muerde el labio inferior, como un niño que recuerda sus propias travesuras. Está convencido que aquella es la imagen más espléndida que ha visto en su vida—. Si te gustaría que fuera a Oita a visitarte. Tal vez pueda hacerlo el próximo fin de semana.

La propuesta de Sugawara es simple y directa, y a Tobio le parece maravillosa. De nuevo, parece que le faltan las palabras y lo único que se le ocurre es tirar de la mano de Sugawara, lo suficiente para acercarla a sus labios. Le besa el dorso dos veces, como si quisiera asegurarse que su mensaje es comprendido. Tobio entrecierra los ojos y escucha que Sugawara se ríe otra vez. Sigue siendo un sonido maravilloso, que le provoca un burbujeo placentero en el pecho.

—Eso suena muy bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Como última nota, aparentemente el equipo en el que juega Kageyama está basado en un equipo real y me basé en eso para buscar la ciudad en la que supuestamente vive. Pero hasta ahora no hay una confirmación exacta, así que eso sí fue de mi autoría y es mi propio headcanon hasta que Furudate me pruebe lo contrario. 
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por leer, cualquier comentario y/o kudo es bienvenido. Haikyuu! Ya está casi de regreso así que si quieren gritar conmigo (muchísimo) por twitter, estoy disponible en @mysteryspot


End file.
